Reunión y peleas
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Ash y Haibaku se embarcan en una aventura contra el más malvado entrenador del mundo... Paul. Habrá AshxMay y BiancaxOCXHarem, SIN LEMON!
1. El encuentro

Yo: Me dejas en paz de que traicioné a mis amigos y no te diré pequeñito!

Yu: Ok -.-

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, sólo mis OC, la trama y yo mismo.

* * *

Bien... por dónde empiezo... Hola! Me llamo Haibaku Ishida Kazuki. Cabello café hasta la nuca y el cuello, ojos verdes, camiseta roja y camisa blanca, pantalón mezclilla y soy lindo. Hace unos meses inicié mi anevtura en la región de Sinnoh y ahora tengo más de 300 pokémon en mi casa XD, mis cajas, etc... y me llevo bien con ellos, además de que tengo 6 en mi bolsillo, quienes son: Mi Gardevoir "Reatsu", mujer, mi Salamance "Dragonoid", hombre, mi Metagross "Huwa", hombre, mi Blastoise, chico, Mi Thyploshion , chico y mi Meganium, mujer.

he llevado muchas aventuras y siempre me la paso bien con todos sin excepción. Y ellos se la pasan bien conmigo.

Pero... hay algo raro que no alcanzo a comprender... por alguna extraña razón, un joven llamado Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta, en Kanto, me envió un mensaje diciendo que nos vieramos en el centro de ciudad júbilo.

¿Será cierto? Yo he admirado a jóvenes como él quienes se enfrentan en todas las ligas sin importar qué tantas predicciones en contra les sean posibles.

Así que me dirigía Cuidad Júbilo, en el centro de la ciudad (ah, y por cierto, vivo ahí), ahí me lo encontré. Qué quería ahora?

- Bueno, me llamo Haibaku Kazuki - dije algo asustado - Eres Ash?

- Si, soy yo - dijo el - Te voy a necesitar para un asunto.

¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo "asunto"?

- De qué hablas? - dije asustado

- Hablo de que hay algo en lo que te necesitaré para una aventura - dijo Ash sin las comillas

Genial, otra más! Me siento tan feliz, pero... - ¿en dónde será el pundo de inicio?

- Decidimos que sería en el puerto de Altanore - Ash

¿Altanore? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde se encuentra eso?

- Veo por tu rostro que no sabed dónde es? - dijo Ash - Vamos!

En eso, decidimos ir en el Lapras de Ash para legar a Altanore. El lugar era muy bonito, pero lo que sí me sorprendió era que... ¡TODOS MIS POKÉMON ESTABAN AHÍ!

- ¿Qué? - grité - A ver... Torterra, Aggron, Torchic, Piplup, Dragonair, Tyranitar, Koffing, Bellsprout, Venonat, Zigzagoon... ¿qué haen todos?

- Dime una cosa - dijo Ash - ¿Sabías que eres apuntado como el entrenador pokemon que más pokemon tiene en el mundo?

- Ah? - dije algo extrañado - No sabía... ¿cuál fue el récord anterior?

- De 184 y fue de un joven de Jotho - dijo Ash - tu superaste casi al doble con 343.

- No los conté... ._.u - Yo - Quién lo hizo?

- El profesor Oak - dijo Ash.

- ¿Por qué la necesidad de tener muchísimos pokemon? - dijo el Profesor Oak llamandome al llegar

- Lo siento - dije - Es que no me puedo controlar. Siempre que me gusta un Pokémon, lo quiero a cualquier costo no mortal XD Pero siempre me llevo bie con ellos

- Piplup piplup pipipl (tiene razón, hasta me reunió con mi Mudkip) - dijo mi Piplup llamado "Pipli", y créname, NO ME GUSTÓ EL NOMBRE.

- ¿Ya oyó? - dije al profesor. Tengo 4 años con los Pokemon y créanme, no sé cómo le hice pero los entiendo, no tanto como Ash, pero sí. ¿Tendré algo?

- Creo que tienes algo que hace entender a los pokemón como Ash lo hace - dijo Oak

- ¿En serio? - dijo Ash - Eso es genial!

- Gracias - dije sonrojado

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Apenas inicio con otro fic XD Déjen reviews, OC's si quieren participar, sugerencias, etcétera XD

Bye! NO PREGUNTEN QUÉ PASÓ CON PIKACHU, Siempre acompaña a Ash así que no me digan que qué pasó, porque estaba ahí XD


	2. El por qué de la misión

Yo: Me dejas en paz de que traicioné a mis amigos y no te diré pequeñito!

Yu: Ok -.-

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, sólo mis OC, la trama y yo mismo.

* * *

Ahí se termina mi POV y por cierto, OH, POR GAZETTE! ME EQUIVOQUÉ DE NOMBRE, ERA ALTOMARE XD XD XD!

Bueno, los chicos y los pokemon se dirigieron al puerto de Altomare, el Profesor Oak decidió que irían al templo de la ciudad, donde se encuentran Latias y Bianca.

Durante el camino (que obviamente sería por mar, no sé cómo los pokemon de Haibaku cruzan en tierra, hablando de los que no nadan)

- ¿Crees que te vayan a besar de nuevo? - dijo Haibaku con tono pícaro.

- No creo - dijo Ash - además yo estoy enamorado de una chica.

- En serio? - dijo Haibaku - ¿Quién es? ¿Es bonita? ¿Es divertida?

- Ya deja de preguntar! - gritó Ash algo alterado

- Pika pika pikachu pika pikapikapikapi! (que ya tenemos un asunto qué atender con un chico de Sinnoh, que detestamos) - dijo Pikachu

- No entiendo? - dijo Haibaku - La única persona que detesto en este mundo es un chico creído de nombre Paul Shinji.

- Ese era - dijo Ash - Verás, ¿recuerdas que Paul se enfrentó a mi antes de la semifinal? Ya sabes que lo derroté, pero una fuente me informó que me vio perder la semifinal.

- Bah! - Haibaku

- Verás, desde ese entonces, se fue del mundo quién sabe cómo y regresó pero con un aura más oscuro de lo normal - Ash - En ese entonces no sabíamos qué pasaba hasta que le pregunté a Paul, y él dijo que quería los poderes de Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai, y aún de Arceus, el dios de los pokémon, quien creó a todos los pokemon.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? - dijo Haibaku muy asustado - ¿para qué haría eso?

- Lo que más recuerdo de ese momento fue haber visto a un equipo que se hace llamar los "Vengativos Pokemon" cuya misión es dominar al mundo por medio de los poderes de los cuatro pokemon mencionados. Y créeme, intenté detenerlos, pero sus pokemon eran más poderosos.

- ¿Qué pasó al final?

- Me dijeron que me dejarían ir pero que cuando me vean de nuevo, se apoderarían de mi aura - dijo Ash

- ¿Aura? - Haibaku - ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

- Pikapikapikapika! XD XD XD (Esas son demasiadas preguntas) - Pikachu

- Digamos pues que soy una de las tres personas que pueden usar aura - Ash - Las otras dos son Sir Aaron y Quinoa.

- ¿Sir Aaron? - Haibaku - ¡Cuéntame sobre él! O∀O - dijo emocionado

- ._.U OK - Ash - XD Verás, es reconocido como el heroe del reino de Rota, la última vez que fue visto realmente, sacrificó su vida en su última batalla. Cuando estaba vivo, era el Guardián del Aura y protector del Palacio Cameran.

- Si, creo haber visitado ese lugar - dijo Haibaku - Estaba muy bonito n.n

- Lo malo es que dos ejércitos se declararon la guerra - Ash

- Y declaro la guerra a... - "Reatsu" la Gardevoir de Haibaku

- Por lo que Sir Aaron y Lucario, a quien entrenaba, abandonó el castillo para evitar tal catastrofe ante la resignación de la Reina Rin. - Ash - Luego, fue al Árbol del Comienzo con Mew e hizo un acuerdo para detener la batalla.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? - Haibaku

- He viajado más en toda mi vida de lo que tú en toda tu vida - Ash - Como decía, Lamentablemente Sir Aaron entregó toda su aura a Mew, eso lo dejó en una hibernación eterna. El árbol emitió un poder de paz que calmó a los dos ejércitos y por eso es considerado héroe, porque trajo la paz al mundo en esa época, la cual no se hubiese dado si no fuese así, de lo contrario, habria una guerra sin precedentes.

- No me imagino una así - dijo Haibaku asustado.

- Lo curioso es que Riley se parece a él XD - Ash

- Y era más guapo que yo? - dijo Haibaku celoso

- No sé si tú lo eres XD - Ash riéndose

- Bueno -.- - Haibaku

En eso, llegaron al objetivo

- Hola Ash y nuevo amigo - dijo una jovencita con su Latias

- Hola Bianca - dijo Ash

- Hola bonita XD - Dijo Haibaku divertido

- Jajaja - Bianca - Qué gracioso amigo tienes, Ash

- Sí, lo sé - Ash - Antes de dirigirnos a Altomare, me contó una leyenda de un "puente"

- Jajajajajaa - Haibaku riéndose - AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY MI PUENTEEEEEEEEEE! Pobre chimuela xp

- Hola Haibaku y Ash - dijo Latias

- Hola - Dijeron Ambos dando una reverencia en señal de respeto.

- Tranquilos - Latias

- ¿Ya saben por qué están aquí? - Bianca

- En eso estábamos, se lo comuniqué a Haibaku - Ash

- Nunca supe nada de eso, creo que deberíamos empezar por dónde... - dijo Haibaku confundido - ¿Qué, necesitaremos comañía?

- Algo así - dijeron unas personas que Ash reconoció

- No puede ser! - Ash - Misty, Brock, May, Max, ¿Gary?

- ¿Gary? - Dijo Haibaku - ¿así lo llamas? ¿con un interrogante?

- Lo que pasa es que nos pidieron que ayudaramos a Ash. May se emocionó no se por qué - dijo Gary.

- Tal vez porque... - dijo Haibaku - TE AMO TERNURITA! - Gritó haibaku con voz chillona (todavía la mantengo)

- ESO NO ES CIERTO O/./O

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Apenas inicio con otro fic XD Déjen reviews, OC's si quieren participar, sugerencias, etcétera XD

Bye! Continuaré lo más pronto posible, y espero que haya acción en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Paul llegó

Yo: Me dejas en paz de que traicioné a mis amigos y no te diré pequeñito!

Yu: Ok -.-

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, sólo mis OC, la trama y yo mismo.

Aclaración: Quinoa y Riley son la misma persona, pero en diferentes versiones (española y latina)

* * *

- Hola bonita XD - Dijo Haibaku divertido

- Jajaja - Bianca - Qué gracioso amigo tienes, Ash

- Sí, lo sé - Ash - Antes de dirigirnos a Altomare, me contó una leyenda de un "puente"

- Jajajajajaa - Haibaku riéndose - AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY MI PUENTEEEEEEEEEE! Pobre chimuela xp

- Hola Haibaku y Ash - dijo Latias

- Hola - Dijeron Ambos dando una reverencia en señal de respeto.

- Tranquilos - Latias

- ¿Ya saben por qué están aquí? - Bianca

- En eso estábamos, se lo comuniqué a Haibaku - Ash

- Nunca supe nada de eso, creo que deberíamos empezar por dónde... - dijo Haibaku confundido - ¿Qué, necesitaremos comañía?

- Algo así - dijeron unas personas que Ash reconoció

- No puede ser! - Ash - Misty, Brock, May, Max, ¿Gary?

- ¿Gary? - Dijo Haibaku - ¿así lo llamas? ¿con un interrogante?

- Lo que pasa es que nos pidieron que ayudaramos a Ash. May se emocionó no se por qué - dijo Gary.

- Tal vez porque... - dijo Haibaku - TE AMO TERNURITA! - Gritó haibaku con voz chillona (todavía la mantengo)

- ESO NO ES CIERTO O/./O - gritaron los dos sonrojados

- Como sea - dijo Haibaku - Mucho gusto, Misty, May, Brock, Max y Gary - dijo saludando de mano a cada uno de todos y ellos con cara de "WTH?"

- Y éste qué trae? - dijo Max todo sacado de onda y en eso aparece una explosión de humo en el techo.

- ¿y ahora? - dijo Haibaku

- Prepárense para los problemas! - Dijo una mujer de cabello rojo fresa oscuro

- Y mas vale que teman! - dijo su compañero de cabello azul corto

- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación - mujer de cabello rojo fresa oscuro

- Y unir a todos los pueblos dentro de una sola nación - Hombre de cabello azul corto

- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor - mujer de cabello rojo fresa oscuro

- Y extender nuestro reino hasta el puente que le pondrán a la chimuela - Hombre de cabello azul corto

- ¿Qué? - Haibaku confundido - ¿Ahora se burlarán del puente?

- Jessie! - mujer de cabello rojo fresa oscuro

- Jamememes! - Hombre de cabello azul corto

- ¡Y el guapo Meowth! - Dijo apareciendo un Meowth

- El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz - Jessie

- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar! - James - Ahí, manta!

- Meow, así es! - Meowth

- Wuuuboofet! - Wubofet (así se escribía XD)

- Y qué quieren? -.-U - Haibaku

- Venimos por la rata cucki y la novia tuya! - dijo James - Díno antes de que te mandemos a la mapaka de la madrina!

- ¿Qué? - Haibaku - Reatsu no es mi novia! ¡Es un pokemon!

- Pero te trata como tal - dijo Jessie

- ¿Qué? - dijo Reatsu - Eso no es cierto! ¡RETRÁCTATE! - Gritó usando su ataque "psíquico" mandando a volar a todos

- Esto está horrible! - dijo Jessie mandada a volar junto con los demás (ya saben cómo está ese concepto)

- ¿Y estos qué hacían aquí? - dijo Ash

- Pikapi (Yo no sé) - dijo Pikachu

En eso, una fuerte explosión atacó el lugar

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Ash

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Paul? - dijo Haibaku reconociendo la silueta de Paul y dos chicos más.

Uno era un hombre de cabello azul y ojos naranja, con un traje de ejecutivo azul.

Otro era una mujer de cabello negro, ojos amarillos, una camiseta militar sin mangas que le cubría la zona del pecho, pero no el abdomen, y vestía unos shorts color khaki verde. Tenía una apariencia que enamoraría a muchos.

- Veo que deben saber quiénes son mis compañeros - Paul - El chico se llama Gordon. La chica se llama Kakino

- Hola - Haibaku divertido - Será divertido darles la paliza de sus vidas! HELIOS! - Gritó llamando a su Garchomp y este apareció

- Garcharah! (A sus órdenes, señor!) - dijo Garchomp

- Torterra, yo te elijo! - dijo Ash usando su pokebola para sacar a Torterra

- Torterra torterra! (Estoy listo!) - Torterra

- Necesito otro compañero - dijo Ash

- Que May venga! - Dijo Haibaku y May se sonrojó

- Vamos May - dijo Max presionando a su hermana y ella accedió

- OK - May - Blaziken, yo te elijo! - en eso usa su pokebola y aparece Blaziken

- Blaziken! (Acabemos con ellos!) - Dijo Blaziken

- Vamos Electivire! - dijo Paul sacando al Pokemón mencionado

- Elek elektivire! (Venganza!) - Dijo Electivire

- Dragonite! Ataca! - gritó Gordon y salió Dragonite

- Dwaaaa (Hola, loosers) - dijo Dragonite

- Rhypherior, surge! - gritó Kakino aventando a su Pokebola para sacar a Rhypherior

- Rhyyyfeee! (Al ataque!) - Rhypherior!

- Bianca, esconde a todos los pokémon restantes - dijo Haibaku ordenando a Bianca y ella accede

- Vamos, chicos, por aquí! - dijo Bianca conduciendo a los pokemon y amigos de Ash y Haibaku a un lugar seguro, pero Reatsu y Pikachu se quedaron.

- Hagamos esto, Ash, te enfrentarás contra Paul, May, tú contra Gordon. Yo contra Kakino.

- De acuerdo - dijeron los dos

- Esto será interesante - dijo Paul indiferentemente

- Jejejejeje! - rió Gordon maléficamente

- "Qué lindo" - pensó Kakino sonrojandose al ver a Haibaku

- Torterra, hojas navaja! - dijo Ash

- Torterra! (Toma esto!) - Gritó Torterra sacando sus hojas

- Esquívalo Electivire! - gritó Paul y Electivire intentó pero unas hojas lo alcanzaron

- Electivir! (Argh! Eso duele) - Gritó Electivire

- Maldito perdedor! - dijo serio Paul

- Dragonite, Cabezazo de Hierro - Gordon

- Dwaaaa! (Aquí Voy!) - gritó Dragonite intentando atacar a Blaziken, pero éste lo esquivó - Dwa? (qué?)

- Megapatada! - May

- Blaziken! - AHORAAA! - gritó Blaziken y pateó a Dragonite

- Derribo - gritó Kakino y Rhypherior atacó a Garchomp

- Cole férrea - Haibaku y Garchomp atacó a Rhypherior y éste cayó al suelo adolorido

- Nada mal - dijo Kakino guiñándole el ojo a Haibaku

- a.. gracias -dijo Haibaku sonrojado

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Apenas inicio con otro fic XD Déjen reviews, OC's si quieren participar, sugerencias, etcétera XD

Bye! Continuaré lo más pronto posible, y espero que haya acción en el próximo capítulo.

Los OC aparecerán cuando lo anuncie.


End file.
